BTT 2: In Captivity of the Dark Master
by FlyFreeMockingjay
Summary: Leslie's death left a hole in Jess' heart. But is she really dead? Or was she imprisoned by the Dark Master? Will Jess find and save her? Will Terabithia have both of their rulers again?  ..Sequel to Bridge to Terabithia movie from 2007..
1. Chapter 1

BRIDGE TO TERABITHIA 2: IN CAPTIVITY OF THE DARK MASTER (RETURN OF LESLIE)

* * *

><p><span>Chap<span>ter 1

It was late night when Jess watched the final star appear in the sky. In fact, this was the first time he was watching the stars out of his rooftop window since.. since the last time he's been to Terabithia. He hasn't even glanced at the forest this afternoon, like he's never actually been there. It wasn't the same without Leslie. Although he'd been thinking about that over the past year, he still imagines her walking and laughing around over the other side of the bridge, but then when he's back at school the reality sets in and he's always alone. He tries not to forget the princess of course, May Belle, but Leslie was beyond May Belle's inspiration. Whenever she was around Jess, he felt like flying in the clouds. And even better when they were both in Terabithia. But still, to this day, he can't forget the dark day of the queen's death.

When it's morning, everyone is ready for breakfast at the table. Everyone except Jess, who slept late and the main cause of that was dreaming about Leslie. He knew he would have to wake up eventually, but he didn't want to. He felt so relaxed and free when he was with her, even if it was only a dream. Of course he wished it was real.

"Come on sleepy head!" May Belle says, grabbing Jess' arm and pulling him into his chair. He sits uncomfortably as his mum lays a pile of pancakes onto his plate. Suddenly he changes his mind about eating them. He remembered them, they were the exact same pancakes with the exact same jam that he ate the morning after Leslie died. Instead he took a sip of tea and stood up.

"I'm not hungry," he says sharply.

"But Jess, you have to eat something before school." His mum tries waving him back to his chair but he walks off in the opposite direction. "Jess!" but he was already behind the door.

After about half an hour, Jess sees May Belle running through the garden door, nearly crashing into him. He was sitting on a wooden plank situated on top of the small green cupboard behind the door, so it could have crushed him like a bug. May Belle burst in shouting his name, and he realised she was holding his black torn backpack.

"Jess! Jess! Come on we're gonna be late for school!" He jumped down to the floor and grabbed the bag. Forgetting his sister was in there, he smashed the door behind him which left her screaming. She was lucky that their dad appeared just in time to get her out, she would've been late for the bus.

"Hey Jess! Watch your sister will you!" Jess turned around for a second, then turned back away and walked through the bus door. "You won't be going to school today May Belle. Come on, mom will make you toast."

Jess walks through the bus as the engine starts, and he unexpectedly watches Janice watch him from the front seat. She gives him a fain but warm smile, but he walks past her and to his original seat where he and Leslie used to always sit. Of course it wasn't easy becoming friends with a past bully, but Leslie had a good, some kind of magical impact on people. But he wasn't like her. He didn't know how to befriend people. He didn't know how to make people befriend him.

The journey to school was quick, and before he could blink Jess was already in his class. Then he instantly rose up from his daydreaming when Ms. Edmunds walked into class. He still had a crush on her, but each time he looked at her he remembered Leslie's words. _"Take a picture, lasts longer." _

"Good morning everyone! How's your day going?" She asks, sitting at her desk, but instead of Jess watching her like everyday last year, he was looking out the window. Of course he was thinking about Leslie again. Floating in the clouds. It's been a year, but he can't forget about her. Not someone so special, and everyday, from the day of her death, he wakes up screaming her name telling her not to let go.

"Hello Ms. Edmunds." The class says miserably.

"What's wrong? You don't like the weather?" She says with a laugh, and suddenly the whole class is laughing. This wakes Jess up. He starts to focus on what is going on, and when they start singing he tries to catch up with the rhythm, but fails, unwilling to start again.

Finally, the day is over. After an encounter with green guy and orange guy, which is what he nicknamed Gary and Scott, he was exhausted. He tried to keep a low profile against Janice at school, so she wouldn't come up to him one moment and ask for friendship. When he gets dropped off by the bus, he walks straight home. He remembered throwing his bag aside and running off with Leslie everyday, but he couldn't do that anymore. May Belle asked him if they were going to Terabithia again, but Jess didn't answer. Of course they must go there sometime, for the Terabithians. But he was mad at the world, at God for killing his best friend. He's been through this. He's been through all this already. But he can't stand sitting on his Terabithian throne without a queen by his side. So he lay down on his pale white pillow, hating the lifeless colours of his house, and stared unmoving out the window. He watched the sun set, beautiful, yet so forbidding and dangerous. It seemed like the sun was hurting the sky when it was setting, because the sky was bleeding with red and orange colours. Blue was there too, but it was hardly recognizable over all the mystic clouds. Then, with one last thought of Leslie, Jess fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another exhausting morning, without even a hint of the sun in the sky. The only brightening thing about it is that it's Saturday. No school. No bullies. No tiring history lessons with Mr. Barkley, who is somewhat lame. As he jumps up from his bed, Jess silently grabs his sister's old, gray, favorite ever teddy bear from under her arm, and switches it for his slippery fake algae he used to play with at the river. He hides the teddy in the blue tinted toy box that used to hang on the edge of the pine cupboard. Usually he isn't mean, but since it's such a miserable weather he might just go for it, even if it means May Belle screaming her lungs out and dad half-shouting, half-spitting at him.

One thing is good about that, he would be able to go to the forest again. He hasn't been there for ages, he doesn't remember what could have changed there. The trees, the river, the grass, anything. But one thing he's sure hasn't changed, the tree-house. The old moss-covered beams and planks would have broken by now, and the blankets would fly away piece by piece. And just then the thought hit him. He looked out the window at the greenhouse, through the door and at the old wood and ripped window curtains. He didn't know if he could do it alone, but he was going to try to rebuild the house.

"Aaaaahhhh! Daddy! Eeww!" May Belle must have woken up. Good thing Jess was already grabbing the equipment and running to the forest, his dad wouldn't catch him. He ran along the fields, over the old rusty fence, and into the depth of the woods.

While pushing through the branches, he heard a tiny bluebird from the bushes. The voice was sweet, but alarming. Jess stopped, listened for a second, but then carried on walking. When he was at the bridge, which never loses it's charm in Jess' opinion, another bluebird flew right before his face and landed on the handrail of the bridge. It waved his wing weirdly, as if trying to say something. The whistling was like screaming now, almost scary. Jess looked at the bird, then walked on. But soon the birds were everywhere, flying around him, crossing his path. Jess thought they were trying to stop him, but why? The bird that firstly called him sat upon the ancient chain whistles hanging over his head, singing. Jess calmed himself down, but when he stepped onto the ladder the birds' singing was like a death lullaby. It frightened him, but he carried on climbing. He took his tools, and ripped off the material from the holes representing windows.

As he worked, the wind rustled through the golden whistles, creating a relaxing melody. Jess' thoughts were somewhere else, but his mind was focused on the work. He remembered when the house was built, and kept thinking of Leslie. Suddenly, the wind started blowing faster, the trees repealing lower, and the clouds getting darker. Jess looked up into the sky, aware of the rain, and started to pack everything up.

The next second the wind was wild. It blew the new curtains off, making Jess take a step back. It didn't start to rain, but the wind was like hurricane. He climbed down the ladder as fast as he could, and the bluebird shook his head. Jess stumbled when he realized he was running, and fell painfully onto the ground. Just before his eyes, flew another bluebird. This one seemed to glow, although that was impossible. Jess saw stars, or birds. They were everywhere. Glowing, beautiful bluebirds. He felt his body lighten, suddenly not touching the ground. They were lifting him, the birds were lifting him.

He didn't expect this. A voice flew past his ears, and he was sure it wasn't in his mind.

_'Jess... help me..'_


End file.
